Discarded Bear
by BeverlyQueen
Summary: She'd grown out of little Fitz, the ever childlike personality that he had. She'd grown out of him like one would grow out of a toy. He was the teddy bear that you have all your childhood, but you decide to leave at him when you move out.
1. Teddy Bear

**A/N: I have no idea where this came from, it was really late at night and I apologise for mistakes and grammar. It may be a oneshot or continue. **

The BUS was completely silent save for the normal sounds of the engines running and the air outside whistling past the windows. All the occupants were either in bed, or flying the plane tired from a long week filled with Asgardian mythology and crazy freaks as Skye put it.

So no one noticed the engineer that sat on the floor of the hangar between the two cars.

No one noticed his head bent down, his knees pulled close to his chest and the silent tears that slide down his cheeks. The hangar was surprising cold compared to the rest of the plane, even the Lab was warmer than this. But the cold kept him awake, kept him away from the nightmares and memories that muddled his brain. Not even working on the bots had helped, nothing could distract his mind from the events that had unfolded from this week or the events that resurfaced from years ago.

_"Are you gonna take them on? Keep us safe? Or am I gonna have save Simmons… again."_

The look in Ward's eyes when saying it. Simmons hesitation to comeback with something. Skye's quick agreement. They were shocked, they were trying to mask their own thoughts, their thoughts about him. After all he was just Fitz. Just Fitz, a weak pathetic man who couldn't save his best friend, who stands behind everyone. The person who designs the weapons for a fight but never takes part.

_"You're useless you know that! Do any of these toys actually work? Will any of them protect you?"_

Apparently not.

_"You're worthless"_

_"You're the runt of the litter Leo, never expect to come out on top"_

_"You'll always be one step behind everyone else, brother, and don't even try to take one step ahead because you'll fail every single time"_

He'd been put down his entire life, he could never reach the potential any of his siblings could. So what if he graduated high school aged 14 and got a PhD by 18? His brother got a wrestling scholarship. Who cares if he moved away from home aged 18 to complete his second PhD? His sister already moved to America on a music scholarship. He works for a top secret government agency and can't tell them what he does? That's okay his oldest brother protects the President of the United States of America as the head of his Secret Service detail.

Nothing he ever did was good enough for anyone.

_"Why are you bothering to try? You'll never be like Tony Stark"_

No, he wouldn't be like Tony Stark. He wanted to be appreciated for being Leo Fitz. But apparently Leo Fitz wasn't good enough for anybody.

Being Leo Fitz wasn't enough for his best friend.

_"I don't know why she hangs out with you little bro, she's hot, you're not, plus she'll probably forget you as soon as you leave your little Lab and meet a real man"_

Apparently his brother was right. Simmons would leave him for someone bigger, stronger. She liked working with him, but when it came down to it Grant Ward was much more appealing that Leo Fitz.

Nice guys always finish last.

But Ward wasn't bad, he just told the truth. Leo Fitz was pathetic, he was a loser and no one wanted him here.

No one ever wanted him anywhere.

His hands scraped the cargo holds floors. The coldness seeped through his fingers and then combined with the cold hand wrapped around his heart. This was always going to happen, he was going to open his heart up to people. And they were going to crush it with their hands, rip it out and then shove it back in. The cold hand wrapped around his heart now, held a lock and key. No longer was he going to wear his heart of his sleeve.

He made gadgets, robots and occasionally a weapon. But that's all he was good for. Yes he was an excellent listener when needed but when he came up with his own ideas, someone would roll their eyes. Simmons barely talked to him anymore, she always talked to Skye. He no longer was needed in her life.

She had Ward, Skye, Coulson even May to keep her company.

She'd grown out of little Fitz, the ever childlike personality that he had. She'd grown out of him like one would grow out of a toy. He was the teddy bear that you have all your childhood, but you decide to leave at him when you move out. The childhood toy that holds many memories, but you'll never really go back to them.

Simmons had seen the wide world and her curiosity got the better of her, she wanted more. She wanted to explore.

But he didn't, he preferred the safe, nice Lab in a secluded building somewhere. With guards and no danger. He preferred clean, safe and none mobile. But like a lost puppy he had followed his partner to the ends of the earth. But that wasn't good enough, now she and many of the others expected him to become an agent. Someone who could protect, someone who could fight.

He could only do one thing. He could run, he could run fast and he could run for a long time. Being chased by his brothers and bullies at school gave him heaps of practice. He was the prey that bigger animals prayed on. He was the hunted.

His watch ticked over to 2am on the dot. He couldn't sleep here, people would notice. He stretched his legs out, moved his arms wincing at the red angry cuts across his palms and the burns along the side of his hand. Trust him to lose track of what he was doing and injure himself. His left hand was pretty much dead at the moment, he knew someone would notice eventually, Simmons would freak out. They should hurt, but the pain inside him dulled it, he no longer felt, he just lived.

He moved up the staircase and past Ward and Skye's bunk. Both doors were tightly sealed, a the little blue light blinking showing occupancy. He moved to open his door when the cockpit door opened and May emerged, her hands full with empty coffee mugs. She stopped when she saw him, and gave him one of her looks.

Fitz smiled weakly before entering his bunks, praying to whatever God was out there that she wouldn't mention he being up at 2am and looking like a mess to Coulson. Moving into his bunk he frowned at the teddy bear that sat on the desk, before shoving it into the cupboard. His hands protested at the movement, swearing softly he carefully grabbed his med kit from his wardrobe and fixed himself up.

No one wanted him here, they'd made that clear. He was a lability that was just going to get someone hurt or killed. He wasn't ready for the field. He wasn't ready for all this.

But Simmons was.

That was the problem. She wanted to explore the wide world and make new discoveries, make new friends. He followed her believing that he could too, he believed with all his heart that he could change from the scrawny little boy that he used to be, that he could be the hero in this story. But who was he kidding, he was just Fitz.

_"You're the hero" _

He wasn't a hero.

He was the teddy bear that was discarded under the bed, left at home when the owner goes exploring. He was the thing that people grew out of, the teddy that you loved when you were little, that kept you safe from the nightmares when you were at home. But home was the real place that was safe, the bear was never a real protector, the child like mind was the one that thought that. Thinking that a bear could save you from the monsters.

But in reality that bear can't save you from danger. That bear only fails, and when you realize, you discard him under your bed. Your mind searching for the new thing to protect you.

In this case he was the bear.

And Ward was the new protector.

He needed to get out of here, away from the people that reminded him that he was a failure. He couldn't go to his family, he couldn't stay here. Before his mind fully registered what he was doing, he had sent an email to SHIELD requesting a transfer.

_Anywhere but here_ it said

When a return email asked if Jemma Simmons would be joining him in the transfer, he answered with one word.

No.

It was time to start anew. Away from Ward, Skye, May, Coulson and Simmons.

The teddy bear running away before he was totally forgotten under the bed.


	2. Velveenten Rabbit

**Disclaimer: Don't own Agents of SHIELD or Velveteen Rabbit**

Sombre was one way to describe the feeling on the BUS. Team nights were none existent now, barely any of the team talked to one another and the family that they'd once had was broken.

Nothing had been the same since Leo Fitz had been reassigned.

Paperwork was piling up on his desk, the only reason he kept on working through them was the hope that one of them was a form saying that Fitz was returning home. That he was coming back.

The vivid memories of the day that Fitz left was burned in his memory forever. Skye, Ward and Simmons had all left to go shopping in the nearby mall in the little town in Italy that they'd landed, he'd noticed something was wrong as soon as Fitz refused to go with them. As the other three younger members left, a SUV pulled up with the SHIELD logo and Fury along with Tony Stark got out. He had immediately moved to greet them only to be handed reassignment forms for Fitz to go with Stark to work in his labs along with Bruce Banner designing new weapons. He had been very confused and slightly angered that he had had no warning of this. An even bigger surprise was when Fitz moved all of his pre-packed gear into the back of the SUV and got in, with no resistance.

Fury had big all of them farewell, only pausing to answer May's question. Both he and May had frowned when Fury revealed that Simmons would not be joining Fitz on this assignment. To the best of their knowledge Fitz and Simmons had never been separated in their entire SHIELD life, and with Fitz offering no resistance, something was clearly wrong. Fury had taken Fitz away, leaving both him and May stunned. Neither of them had any idea how to tell the rest of the team, let alone Simmons.

When the others had returned they had prepared how they would tell them, May would take Skye and Ward up to the lounge to tell them what had happened. He had, had the job of telling Simmons but they barely had the time to try and put the plan into action, before Simmons stopped and stared at the Lab. The Lab that was half empty, none of Fitz's tools remained.

Ward immediately rounded on him and May demanding to know where Fitzwas, while Simmons remained quiet. He had noticed the 'bromance' as Skye put it blooming between Fitz and Ward, watching them become closer. There was sadness and a little fear on Ward's face when he realized that Fitz wasn't there.

Simmons simply stared at him, her eyes begging for him to tell her what was going on and where her partner was. As soon as he told them that Fitz had been reassigned, that it was indefinitely and that she would not be joining him, Simmons had shut down completely. She no longer ate properly, she barely slept and she never talked, to anyone. He'd watched her parents try and talk to her over Skype, trying to get her to answer back. He'd taken to talking to her parents himself, telling them about her progress or lack there of and each time before they said goodbye they'd ask the same question. Where was Fitz?

It had gotten to the point that he was seriously considering pulling Simmons away from work and making her take leave. But that would only make her worse, as May had pointed out. She needed to work, she needed to have a aim for her to strive for. It had also gotten to the point that Simmons older sister had called asking or rather demanding him to find Fitz. He'd tried reasoning with her saying that he could just make Fitz appear in front of him. She'd only answered with what had stunned him to the core.

"Simmons can't live without Fitz, she'll try and kill herself again"

As he stared at the face of Simmon's older sister, a face so much like his own Simmons as he tried to comprehend how the enthusiastic, bubbly biochemist would try and kill herself. Ellie had gone on to explain that Jemma wasn't always the happy smiling girl she was today, or had previously been anyway. She had been picked on and attacked by bullies all the way through school, it was only when she met Fitz did she begin to become the person she was today.

"They are one mind trapped inside two bodies, with one heart and one soul"

With that he'd tried day and night to contact Fitz or someone that could get to him. He had confided in May seeking her advice and all she had replied was "Find Fitz" and that she was going to help him.

It was a right mess, and that is why right now he was trying to get ahold of an old friend hoping that she would know what had happened to their Scottish engineer. Simmons was becoming worse and worse, she was thinning considerably and hadn't spoken a word since Fitz had left. As he looked for a number that had been out away for some time, Skye practically ran down the door of his office as she came in.

"Coulson you have to come, it's about Simmons" panted the younger girl

He had leapt to his feet running down the stairs towards the bunks. may and Ward were already in the biochemists bunk and he had to squeeze himself next to Ward to see the scene.

It was heart breaking the way that Simmons just stared into space, there was no movement, nothing no reaction to him walking in. No reaction to May's attempts to get her to talk. Clutched in her hand was a teddy bear and a USB drive, the open USB making deep indentations in her palm.

"What happened?"

May looked at him tired eyes. "She was in Fitz's bunk, searching for something. When she found the bear with a USB around its neck, it has a letter on it. She read it and then just sat there. There was no reaction"

Coulson gently pried open Simmons's hand and took the USB. Plugging it into the wall, the TV came to life displaying a word document with a simple note.

"_Of what use was it to be loved and lose one's beauty and become Real if it all ended like this?" _

Everyone stared at the note on the wall all trying to figure out what it ment and what it had to do with Fitz leaving. After a minute Ward voiced the question that everyone had on their mind. "What is that?"

"It's a quote from the Velveteen Rabbit, a children's book" came Simmons's soft voice

Everyone waited with a baited breath as she stopped talking hoping she would keep going.

"It's about a rabbit who wishes to become real, and through the love of a child it happens" she took a breath "But he didn't mean that, he was talking about when you grow up, you lose that childlike innocence that connects you to a toy. Then you leave that Toy behind, when you move on" she turned to a picture of her and Fitz taped on the wall "He believes that I don't need him anymore, that I've grown out of him and he moved on before he could be left behind"

She stayed silent for a bit longer before once more continuing "He never felt he belonged on this plane, I always took it as a joke but apparently I was wrong, he didn't feel needed so he left" she looked Ward in the eyes "I don't think he brushed of that comment you made earlier either"

Ward closed his eyes before leaning against the wall. "I didn't mean that"

Simmons looked at him "It doesn't matter if you did or didn't mean it, you said it and he took it literally, he didn't believe that he was needed or wanted. Just like he was felt he was never wanted in his family"

The team sat in silence reflecting on what she had just said.

They couldn't be a team without the whole team being there, that means they need Fitz back and the needed him fast.


	3. A New Turn

Two months. Two months since he'd seen Simmons, May, Coulson, Ward or Skye. Two months were he'd been appreciated much more than he would have been on the team. Yes, Coulson congratulated him for a job well done and once he'd gotten a smile out of May. But there was no Ward to point out the truth about his small skill set and no Simmons to take pity on him to pretend to be his friend. The new team was different, a specialized team of scientists that worked in The Avengers Tower, previously Stark Tower under the supervision of Bruce Banner and Tony Stark. They all mostly kept to themselves while working, but as soon as they came off duty they were an amazing group of people to get to know, each with their own area of expertise.

There had been a big rush of excitement and wonder when he had arrived at first. No one could believe that Tony Stark, one of the greatest engineers in the world would hire another engineer. But when they'd seen that it was Leo Fitz, they believed it to be true. Many of them admitted to knowing him by stories and rumors around SHIELD. Apparently he was quite the star around there. Of course all of them wondered where the other half of his team was, the most asked question in his first two weeks on the job had been "Where was Simmons?"

Everyone knew the stories of FitzSimmons. But right now he wanted them to know him as just Fitz. No FitzSimmons.

His mind told him that there would be no more FitzSimmons ever. But his heart begged him to reconsider. 8 years of friendship couldn't just be thrown out the window.

But maybe it could. Because Simmons had clearly gotten over it a lot faster than him.

He heard the stories of what the 'miracle' team was doing at the moment. Of course no one knew who the members of the team were, that was top secret but everyone heard about their missions. They weren't as big as the Avengers but they were held pretty highly in the SHIELD rumor circle. He heard that they'd discovered a 0-8-4 that apparently made the user talk to animals, and that this one came from Asgard. He knew that rumors were just rumors, but knowing his old team that concept wasn't that out there.

Simmons hadn't attempt to call, there had been no emails, nothing. He had a least in the back of his mind, hoped that she would at least attempt to talk him out of it, but nothing. She'd realized that she didn't need him.

And maybe he didn't need her.

But there was still that voice in the back of his head that constantly reminded him that he couldn't live without her and she couldn't live without him. He wanted to believe it, he really did but believing wasn't enough anymore.

He'd spent all those years believing that she needed him, believing that they couldn't live without each other. His grandmother always told him that everyone met that special person they couldn't live without. That person would be with them through thick and thin, they would be there to hold your hand and help you through. He used to think that person was Jemma Simmons. Skye had even pointed out once that they acted like they were linked together. "One mind, two bodies" she'd said when they had not only finished each other sentences but each others movements. One mind, two bodies his arse. More like one mind and soul being led by another in the hopes they could be friends.

His brother had been right. "_I don't know why she hangs out with you little bro, she's hot, you're not, plus she'll probably forget you as soon as you leave your little Lab and meet a real man" _

She had forgotten him, she did stop hanging out with him and she did forget him when she met Grant Ward.

Not that he had anything against Ward, he was actually a great guy and becoming a genuine person once you got over his whole persona that he didn't work well with other. The guy had issues, he couldn't blame him for that. What he could blame him for was being for he real hero in their fairytale life. He was the one that saved everyone and he would always be there to.

His phone buzzed on the table next to him. It was another email from Skye. How she had gotten his email address he had no idea, but a month after he had left he a gotten the first email and everyone day after that he'd received an email. They all said the same thing. _Come home Fitz, Simmons needs you_. He appreciated the email, but if Simmons needed him he would have thought that she would have emailed him herself or called. But this time the email said something different. This time it read _Come home Fitz, we need you_. Well that was a change from last time.

His brow furrowed again as another email came through. This one was longer.

_LEO FITZ WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? She needs you, you idiot you can't just leave her, you know that_.

This one came from Eleanor Simmons, older sister of his ex-partner.

He deleted the message just as he had Skye's before turning back to the group of people sitting in front of him. He knew that ignoring it was not going to help anything but Simmons had hurt him deeply and while he may be hurting her, she hurt him first and that's all that matter. He did feel guilty though, but he mustered up a smile for the people on front of him.

The 5 other people were his new team, though not as badass as his old team, they made up for it in smarts and good conversations. There was another Leo, Leonard McGarry was a geologist, while his partner in both work and other relations, Robert Brighton was a Etymologist. Nicolas and Marcus Hayes, twins held PhD's in Zoology and Anthropology respectively. The last member of the new team was Nicola Charles, a biologist who reminded him of Skye in her looks and her interest in computers.

He could see the parallels between his old team and his new. Leonard was Coulson in so many ways, his actions and the way he talked. Robert Brighton was British and had a boyish smile that reminded him of Simmons even though he was over 50 compared to her 26. Nick and Mark represented May and Ward respectively, silent but deadly but in a different way. They were master pranksters and tricksters, they were almost as deadly as the other two agents minus the guns and super secret spy training. He had a new team, he didn't need the old one.

Another bonus of working under Tony Stark was that he got to meet the man and work with him on projects. It was definitely worth it. He also got to work with Dr Banner who was surprised at his knowledge of Biology besides being a engineer. He had explained it was because of his partner. When Banner had requested to meet this partner of his, he watched confusion fill the doctors eyes when he had explained they were no longer partners due to differences.

But along with that he got to meet some of the other Avengers. He'd met Captain America, Black Widow and . He had yet to meet Thor but Stark promised him that he had to meet him, he also warned him to not let Thor hug him. Something about crushed ribs. He also had the pleasure of meeting Pepper Potts and Jane Foster both of whom were very nice and since he had help Mrs Potts fix JARVIS when Stark was away, they had weekly coffee breaks at a little British Cafe down the road.

If only Simmons was here to share this enjoyment with him.

But she as busy, he reminded himself. Busy with Ward, and Skye. No time for Little Old Fitz. He was the bear she had thrown away when she had left for college.

He swirled the last of his drink around the bottom of his glass as he listened to the latest prank that the Terrible Duo had pulled on an unsuspecting intern. He like it here, he could stay. He looked up when the whole table went silent, staring at something behind him. Turning slowly he came face to face with The Calvary aka Melinda May, and she did not look happy at the moment.

"Fitz" she nodded in greeting.

He could here the murmurs of the others as they wondered how Leo Fitz, their clumsy, uncoordinated Engineer knew the Calvary.

Without warning she grabbed his arm and yanked him out of his chair barely allowing him the time to put his glass on the table. Dragging him out of the bar, she slacked her grip as they exited the bar and with that opportunity he pulled his arm out of her grip with his newly acquired muscles thanks to Mark thinking he was too skinny. She was clearly surprised for moment at his new found strength, but it quickly turned into a frown as he stopped walking.

"What was that for?" he demanded

"I'm finishing this stupid game between you and Simmons" she growled.

He glared at her "It's not a game, we mutually decided that we didn't want to be partners anymore"

She stepped forward so she was toe to toe with him "Is this mutual decision why she is currently at a SHIELD hospital because she tried to kill herself?"

His brain stopped as did his breathing. She took this opportunity to grab his arm again and pull him toward the SUV waiting in the parking lot. Practically shoving him into the car she jumped in and started the car.

"Like I said I'm finishing this little game"

**A/N: Okay this kind of took a dark turn but oh well. Hopefully the next chapter is up soon, I kind of have a plan when I start and then by the end it has nothing to do with what I though. Hope you like :) May is badass! :p**

**For the people who want to know: **

**Geologist - study of the origin, history, and structure of the earth.**

**Etymology - study of the history of words, their origins, and how their form and meaning have changed over time**

**Zoologist - study of the structure, physiology, development, and classification of animals.**

**Biology - science of life and living organisms**

**Anthropology- study of the origin, behavior, and the physical, social, and cultural development of humans.**


	4. Back To You

**Discarded Bear 4 **

The ride to the hospital was completely silent, he felt that even breathing too deeply would tempt the wrath of the woman sitting next to him. Every couple of minutes or so she would check the phone sitting on her lap, never replying back, just seemingly getting updates from whomever was on the other end. His mind was racing at a million miles an hour, equations, new blueprints, birthdays, important dates, anything to get his mind away from the news he'd just heard.

_"Is this mutual decision why she is currently in a SHIELD hospital because she tried to kill herself?"_

He couldn't imagine Jemma Simmons trying to kill herself. But he'd been told that she had attempt before, twice. Her childhood wasn't the best, she was always the smartest in her class, always younger than the rest of her classmates, always one step ahead of them. And they weren't the nicest people to her. They blamed her for the curve in class being so damaged, and the bullied her ruthlessly. He remembered Ellie telling him this and then going back outside to where his happy, energetic lab partner was messing around in the snow with the family dog. Her expression was one of pure innocence and excitement as she ran to hug him, he had returned the smile and hugged her, until Bailey the Border Collie had decided that the two humans that she was playing with were being boring and tripped them over.

Where had all these happy memories gone?

Where had their friendship gone?

He knew that he couldn't blame himself for letting this 'thing' happen, but it was his fault, it was completely his fault. It was completely her fault too. She had grown up, she had moved on, but he'd been there when she had. She believed that she still had the safety net to fall back on, still had the bear to hug at night. But he'd left, ripped the safety net away and let her fall, let her become frightened of the nightmares.

He looked over at May, studying her face. He could see the lines that had recently appeared along her eyes and around her mouth. She caught his eye and frowned before turning back to the road. Turning back to the road he rested his head on glass and watched as the cars drove past, and soon they dwindled as the past a checkpoint, entering into the SHIELD complex. 10 minutes down the road, they turned into a well lit buildings car park.

They stopped and May jumped out before discarding the leather jacket that she wearing, revealing a simple red turtleneck rather than the usual SHIELD uniform he was accustom to her wearing. He followed her meekly as she showed her badge and signed in, waiting for him to sign in as well before leading him down a corridor. He could just make out the forms of 3 other people through the plastic glass in the door as they approached the door that bore the whiteboard reading "_J. SIMMONS". _May hesitated before opening the door and entering not forcing him to enter but forcing him to make the decision.

The silhouettes in the room stood up and surrounded May as she entered. But he couldn't enter the room. There were two doors separating him from his ex-partner.

He turned looking down the corridor. It was completely empty and he seriously considered how far he could get without May or Ward noticing. He mentally slapped himself, he couldn't run away. That would make him seem weak.

But they already thought he was weak. Why would running away make him seem any weaker? Ward though he was weak, so did Skye. He could run away right now and go back to his nice new lab, with his new team and never see these people again. But he would forever feel guilty about it. A door swung open behind him and he was suddenly engulfed in a hug. The leather jacket was a dead giveaway to the person as was the brown curls that currently covered his shoulders.

"Hello Skye"

The person hugging him nodded their head, before detangling her arms from him. She walked around to face him and promptly punched him in the face.

Reeling back from the punch he grabbed his jaw and glared at her. "What the hell was that for?"

"That was for leaving us you Idiot" she glared at him before slapping his cheek "And that was for whatever the hell you did to Simmons"

"I didn't do anything to Simmons, I wasn't here" he said

"It was your fault, you left her, you let her get this way" Skye moved so she was nose to nose with him "You knew this was going to happen, I sent you emails everyday" she stepped back "I begged you to come back, I hoped you would help her, but you didn't and she just got worse and worse" He looked up to meet her eyes, frowning at the tears pooling in the corner of them "I found her, she was completely still, silent and I thought she was sleeping till I realized that she wasn't breathing"

He would forever remember this moment, this was much worse than when May told him that she was in hospital. And judging by the haunted look in Skye's eyes she wouldn't forget this moment either, she would never forget the moment when she walked into his bunk and found her best friend lying on the floor.

He couldn't take it anymore, suddenly the walls started to close in. The white consumed him, there were no windows, reminding him that this was prison for the sick. He couldn't help the bile raising in his throat, his heart thumping in his chest. Skye looked so pale, she wasn't smiling and it was his fault. He couldn't take it anymore.

He bolted.

He couldn't stop, he just ran. Ran towards the exit and away from the doors that held his partner from the world. He ran like he was once again running from the bullies that tormented him at school, but this time the bullies were ghosts, ghosts of what he had done to his partner.

He finally stopped when he reached the exit and leaned on the concrete walls outside the hospital. Bile rose once again in his throat and he leaned over the bushes on the side of door and threw up.

Footsteps came from behind him and he felt a hand on his shoulder. The person remained silent as they watched him sit back against the wall, handing him a bottle of water and a towel.

"You know most people make it into the room before they throw up" came Ward's voice from above him.

He turned to see the larger man slide down the wall and sit next to him. Ward looked back at him with a blank expression "I'm sorry"

"What are you sorry for? I'm the one who put her in there"

"I'm sorry for the things I said" Ward took a deep breath before continuing "I didn't really mean it"

"It doesn't matter if you didn't mean it, its true"

Ward looked at him shocked. Fitz just turned back to his bottle of water and fiddled with the end of the towel. "It's true, there's no way that I could protect any of them, I'm just Fitz, the guy who makes weapons, I can't fight and I can't protect anyone"

"You can try, I know you tried to save Simmons-"

"That's not the point, if you weren't there do you truly think I could have saved her" he went back to turning the top of the bottle "I didn't, thats the problem and I don't think that I ever could"

Ward studied him silent "You saved her in the best way Leo, you made her who she is today. I know she wasn't the same Simmons we know now, then you came along and you changed her, you helped her get through. You don't need to be the strongest or the best protector, you saved her with your heart and your mind. You gave her something to live for, and when you left she lost that need"

"She has you and Skye, and Coulson and even May, she doesn't need me"

"She needs you more than ever" said Ward "What made you think that she didn't need you ?"

"She grew out of me, she grew up and I didn't"

"She never grew up Leo, who was the person that joined you in pranking May back, who was it that completely freaked out about Christmas, she's still the child that you know and she's never going to not need you, she'll need you forever, and she needs her rabbit back"

"Her rabbit?"

"You left her a note, which by the way we need to talk about, something about the velveteen rabbit"

He cracked a smile "You mean her teddy bear, the quote meant any toy animal"

"Rabbit, bear whatever, what matters is that you need to get in there and you need to get her back"

"I have a new team, which I like by the way, I have a contract" he sighed "I can't just come back like that Grant, things were said and Skye punched me, I don't know if I want to come back"

"Skye punched you?" exclaimed Ward

"Yeah, pretty good too, I congratulate you on that"

"Thanks, though we may need to have a conversation about who she punches" Ward sighed "You need to come back, she needs you and we need you, you know how annoying it is to have to contact HQ every time we need technical support"

Fitz smirked "Very annoying I'm guessing"

"We need you back Leo, we need our Fitz back and Simmons needs her best friend back, plus I need my poker buddy back"

"I suck at poker"

"You're better than Skye" Ward turned to the smaller man next to him "please come back"

"I have a new team, and I actually like them"

Ward stood up, dusting off his jeans before lending him a hand to pull him "I've feeling slightly offended that I'm being replaced"

"Don't worry you're my second favorite person" Fitz said taking the hand and letting himself be pulled up.

"Second favorite?" said Ward outraged

"You want to fight with Jemma for the top spot?"


	5. How To Save A Life

**A/N: Cause its Christmas Eve here (In Aussie) this is a Christmas Eve present to you all :) Hopefully I might finish the next chapter tonight so that it'll be finished for my Christmas Day and then can be your Christmas present. Thank you to all the people that review and faved this story. I might not be able to update till after Christmas after these next two chapters and I apologize. **

He'd been debriefed by Ward on the way back to the hospital room. She had tried to kill herself by overdosing on sleeping pills and after pumping her stomach, they had induced a medical coma to give her body time to heal and her brain to rest. They'd returned to the room that bore the whiteboard reading but this time the rest of the team were absent and the waiting room as empty but covered in coffee cups and empty take away containers. Ward stopped at the door and motioned him to go through to the real hospital room containing his partner.

"Go on"

Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open and moved into the room. He kept his eyes closed, breathing in the moments that he would try and remember. Simmons smiling, laughing at one of his jokes, pranking along side him, not the image that was going to be burned in his brain when he opened his eyes. Taking one deep breath he opened his eyes.

He nearly broke down then and there. She was so pale and the amount of machines that were plugged into was heartbreaking. She wasn't the Jemma he knew. She wasn't the happy, ever loving biologist that was his partner, she was simple a broken Jemma and a Jemma he never wanted to see again. He moved over to the rows and rows of cards that sat on her table, along with bunches of flowers ranging from sunflowers and lilies. Each from a loved one wishing her to get better and come back to them. He moved to sit on the chair that had been left at her beside, his muscles protesting every movement that he made, half of him wanting to run away from this nightmare, the other half wanting to stay.

She lay completely still on the bed, you could barely tell she was breathing if you didn't look at the oxygen mask across her face that fog up every time she exhaled. The pink quilt that usually lay at the end of her bed on the BUS was covering her and his teddy bear that matched an identical one she had was resting on the beside table. His face was worn and the string from his graduation cap had frayed at the end, but his robes were still black and still stitched in blue was _Leo Fitz_. Reaching out he touched the bear's fur and picked him up staring into the brown eyes. He looked very well loved over these 2 months, with his fur patched in some places and some completely worn away.

He reached for her hand and slowly grasped her hand in his. She looked so tiny, the huge bed swallowing her up, and her hand was so cold in his. Her hand was usually smaller than his due to her size, but he felt he could break it if he squeezed to hard. He traced his hand over the scars on her palm from a lab incident from their Academy days, traced the freckles on her arm.

Wishing that she would wake up just so he could say sorry.

He stared at her, this was all his fault he was the one who put her in there. He had run away from their friendship, completely destroyed the one things that made both of them happy. He wanted to come back he really did, but he had a new team who he liked as much as his old team. He worked well with them, he enjoyed being back in a lab and being safe, not constantly working with the danger of being in field. But there was no hope of Simmons joining him on his new team, they already had the maximum amount that Tony Stark would allow in his Lab and he was positive that she wouldn't want to walk away from all the adventure and excitement of the BUS. Plus she had made friends with the team, she had Skye and Ward. He had new friends too and while that had happened before he wasn't completely sure that all of the new team would enjoy her company.

Nicola had made it quite clear that she didn't like Jemma Simmons, when someone had mentioned her in passing. He could tell she was quite pissed off about the other biologist and according Mark, Nicola had been at the top of the biology field in SHIELD since she had joined and was pretty pissed off when an 18 year old over took her within months of the younger woman joining. Apparently they had meet once and hadn't gotten along. And after that he was sure that he wouldn't get along with Nicola herself after her badmouthing his old partner, but working with her, he had gotten to know her and actually liked her.

There was really no hope for the two teams to work together, since none of the new team had the clearance to know that Coulson was alive or anything about the Team that had become legend among SHIELD. He was in a right royal mess as his grandmother would say and it was all because of a petty mistake that he had made.

He needed to get out of here and back to his work.

Jemma didn't need to know he was here, he could leave now, beg Ward not to tell her that he'd been there and move on with his life.

But Ward would never let that happen.

He squeezed her hand in his and watched her slowly breath in and out. Breathing in deeply he studied his friend. He couldn't leave her, as hard as he could try, she would always pull him back to her. He didn't know what their relationship was, what it meant to her. What he could be sure of was that he needed her and inevitably she needed him.

He turned when the door behind him opened and Agent Coulson stepped in. The older agent studied him with a calculated gaze for a moment before walking more into the room.

"Sir, I'm sorry I was just leaving" he stammered standing up, but the hand in his stopped him for a moment

Coulson kept staring at him, finally his gaze dropped to the hand that was clutched in his and then to the sleeping face of the woman on the bed. "That's the calmest she's been since she got here" he remarked making his way around the bed and sitting in the other chair on the bedside. He motioned for him to sit again, before studying the younger man sitting in front of him.

Fitz lowered his head and gently squeezed Jemma's hand waiting for Coulson to continue. They sat in silence for what seemed like ages before the older man began to talk. "I don't blame you for leaving, I know you weren't feeling like you fit in, but what I am holding against you is that you failed to mention to your best friend and lab partner that you were leaving" he leaned forward on his seat "I'm not going to do anything horrible to you and neither is Ward, Skye has already punched you judging by the bruise forming on your jaw and May, well May might not kill you for this, but don't expect her to come around as quickly as you might thing" the older man sighed "I know you blame yourself for this Leo, but its really not your fault, she made the choice to do it"

"I'm the one that left her" said

"You left her, from what I gather because you felt that she wasn't treating you as a friend right?"

"No sir, I don't know why I left"

"That's a lie and you know it" Coulson stared at him for a moment "What's the real reason that you left?" he asked sitting forward.

"You would think it was stupid"

Coulson stared at him with a blank expression "I assure you that your reason was valid, and that I will not think it was stupid"

"I don't think I'm right to be in the field, I'm no Agent sir, I'm simply design weapons. I am of no use out in the field"

"That's not stupid Fitz, that's simple wrong" said Coulson "You are useful in the field, but not in the way it seems to me that you wish to be. You aren't a fighter like Ward or May and I doubt you ever will be. You are a scientist first and foremost, you discover and design things. You don't need to fight" he turned to the biologist lying on the bed "Do you think that Simmons thinks any less of you for not being able to fight, because I can assure you that no one else does"

"Ward does, so does May" Fitz said his eyes downcast "I'm a nuisance according to Ward and May just stares at me when we're out in the field. She's never further than a 2 meters away from me at times, she never leaves me alone"

"Ward doesn't think you are a nuisance, thats just the way he is." said Coulson "And May, has it ever occurred to you that she might want to protect you. She's never far from you Fitz, because she cares for you and doesn't want to see you hurt. That's her way of caring, she stays near you because she wants to protect you"

"I shouldn't need protecting"

"And you think that I don't need protecting, do you know how many times I'm glad to have May watching my back?, Ward watches her back and she watches his, its the way things are. But it seems to me that, that's only one reason why you left, what's the reason you left Simmons?"

Fitz dropped his head even more "She doesn't need me anymore"

Coulson's eyebrows rose "She doesn't need you anymore, Fitz listen to yourself. Simmons will always need you, you have been friends for how long?"

"8 years"

"8 years, you can't throw that away. She doesn't need you anymore is the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say, and that counts the monkey comments. She needs you now, more than ever"

"I messed up"

"You messed up alright, but you're welcome back anytime" said Coulson standing up "I still have some favours that people still owe me, including Director Fury. I'm sure that I can get you back on this team, that is if you want it?"

"Can I think about it sir?"

Coulson looked at him "Alright, but don't take too long. These favours may run out soon, and I want you back as soon as possible"

"Yes sir"

Coulson nodded to him before leaving. Fitz stared at the women lying on the bed, leaning over he kissed her gently on the forehead.

"I'm so sorry" he said brushing loose strands of hair away from her face "I will understand if you never forgive me for this, but I just wanted to say that I'm sorry" he looked down at her sleeping face, a single tear slipped down his cheek and landed on her forehead.

His phone buzzed and he check it to see a text message from Nicola Charles._Where are you? Remember that our report it due at 8 am tomorrow. You'd better be back here soon, we need to finish it. And what was with the theatrics at the bar? How do you know the Calvary? You've got a lot to answer for. Just get back here. _

Reading the text message, he sighed and answered back. _I don't think I'll make it back tonight, friend of mines in hospital. Don't know how long I'll be. Apologies to everyone. _

Another text message came a few minutes later. _A friend of yours is in Hospital? Leo you don't have any other friends. What's really going on?_

Shaking his head, Fitz groaned. _Just tell Robert that I'll be back in hopefully a couple of days. Its a long story. _

The last text message arrived 20 minutes later. _What's really going on? Robert's just come in with a transfer order for you to return back to HQ. Something about you potentially transferring back to your old team._

He smiled as he answered back. _Its not 'potentially', its a defiant yes. _

**A/N: To all the people in the Oceania region HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVE and to everyone else well HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVE for whenever yours is!**


	6. Castle of Glass

**A/N: This comes from another persons perspective. Someone who doesn't know the team, for something different :) (late) MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

Two weeks. That's how long they had been waiting for British girl to wake up.

The flowers that had been placed on her beside table had long since died, replaced with new ones and every day more cards arrived, now her room was covered in cards of well wishes, some hanging from the ceiling on string, others covering the window ledge and the most important sitting on her bedside table.

Family, friends wishing her to wake up, begging her to open her eyes. Demanding her to wake up. Pleading with her to never to do this ever again. One card was different from the others, it was white with a dove on it simply saying 'I'm Sorry'. It stumped him when he first had read the care wondering who it was from.

Members of the hospital staff had gotten used to the five people that always occupied the British girl's room. Two men always wearing suits, one older one who had a kind smile and the other younger man who was very good looking, the centre of the nurses gossip for the past 2 weeks. A younger woman who appeared almost as often as the most frequent visitor, who always carried a laptop. The stoic Asian lady who constantly scared the nurses when they walked into the empty room expecting it to be empty only to have a heart attack when she suddenly revealed herself to them.

Then there was the constant visitor that all the nurses loved. A young man, Scottish from the accent the rare times he actually spoke to someone, always impeccably dressed in a tie and button up shirt and gorgeous to look at. But it was very obvious that he only had eyes for the woman in a coma in room 3B. He visited every day at precisely 8am when the hospital visiting hours started and then left with the Asian lady at 2pm when the first session of visiting hours finished. He never returned for the later session for visitors, everyone had just assumed that he had a job to go to.

Each of the other 4 people varied at times they came in but mostly they were constant. The older man and Asian lady would always arrived at 10am and would sit with the Scottish man for an hour before the lady would drag him down to the cafeteria after finding out that he hadn't had breakfast or lunch. The older man would remain and quietly talk to the girl, before leaving around 1pm when the lady and younger man would return. Then they would sit in silence till the they left at 2pm. But it was always the 2 hours between 8am and 10am that the nurses wouldn't go anywhere near the room unless ordered and he himself wouldn't do his rounds until the lady and other man arrived. Those 2 hours were the most heartbreaking of the hospital.

The young man would beg the woman to wake up. It ripped you heart to hear the desperation in his voice. He begged and pleaded with her to open her eyes, to talk to him, to forgive him for everything. But she never did and every day the young man would leave with a defeated look in his eyes.

But then every morning he would return and beg her to open her eyes again.

The nurses refused to go into that room unless necessary, and he had to agree with them after Nurse Young had come out with tears in her eyes.

He didn't know if it was love or if young man was her brother, but everyone at the hospital wanted her to wake up just for him to be happy. Had the younger man even cracked a smile since he had arrived?

Today was different, today he had refused to leave for lunch and the older man and Asian lady had given and just left him. Both of them had a defeated look in their eyes, the older man much more than the lady. The lady barely showed any emotion, but the one time she had was when they'd walked in early and heard the man begging the woman to wake up.

Anyone would crack their tough masks when you heard that.

The younger couple, of a man and woman who always arrived and left together didn't turn up today as usual. Their visits were usually scattered, but they always came sometime in the morning. But today they didn't. He was somewhat glad that the man hadn't come in today since he usually was a huge distraction to the nurses. Even though it was pretty clear that he liked the girl he usually arrived with, the nurses still gushed over him like they were in high school. They tried with him, since the Scottish man only had his heart set on the woman in the bed.

The mood had damped in the hospital ever since she had arrived. But there was nothing he could do to help.

Her brain had shut down and she will wake when she feels safe enough too.

He had repeated that so many times to her 'family' this week, that he kept on repeating it to himself at night. But it was obvious that she was loved by everyone, had good friends and family so why didn't she wake up.

"Doctor Chapel, here's the blood tests you wanted" came his head nurse's voice next to him.

Taking the form from her, he nodded his thanks. He turned back to the to studying the white board in front of him, then turned back to her when she stayed by his side. "Something I can help you with?"

"Leo Fitz is back"

"Who?"

"The Scottish boy, that sits with the patient in 3B, Jemma Simmons"

His brow furrowed as he checked the time "Its 5pm that's later than usual"

"He just arrived, he wasn't here this morning"

"Okay, I'll go check on them in a minute"

She nodded to him before departing. He sighed as he headed over to the room, his hands clasped behind his back.

He gently pushed open the door to see the Scottish man leaning over the patients and gently kissing her forehead. Doctor Chapel stood back for a moment, feeling like he was intruding in a private moment. He moved back slightly closing the door, not being able to see anything but able to hear what was going on.

"I'm going to be going away for a while Jems, I don't know when we'll be back. The whole teams going, we've been ordered" Silence followed this remark like he was waiting for her to wake up. "Goodbye Jems, I promise I'll be back"

Pushing the door open a little further Doctor Chapel moved into the room to see the younger man walk up to him.

"Hi, I'm Leo Fitz"

"Yes, I've seen you around I'm Doctor Chapel, Miss Simmons primary doctor. I've been talking a lot to a Mr Coulson"

Fitz nodded "Yes, I've heard. We won't be in for awhile, we've been ordered out. You will call if she wakes up"

The look in the younger man's eyes was one of a defeated broken man, one that had lost something close to him. "I will"

Fitz nodded his head in thanks, before leaving the room.

He surveyed the room, noticing the little bear with a pink ribbon that now adorned the beside table. Moving over he moved the bear under her arm, wrapping her hand around it, the light catching a silver locket wrapped around the bear's neck. It was partially open revealing a picture of Leo and Miss Simmons standing on a boat in front of the Eiffel tower. They were facing away from the camera wrapped up in each others arms staring at something in the distance. The other side was inscribed with a quote _"When a child loves you for a long, long time, not just to play with, but really loves you, then you become Real."_

Smiling he locked the locket and turned to check her vitals. He stopped and stared at the signs showing that she was waking up. Turning back to the bed, he cracked a smile when he saw her eyes open slightly and blink. Moving over to her, his smile widened when she looked back up at him.

"Miss Simmons how are you feeling?"

"Confused"

"That's understandable, you've been here for 2 weeks. Now I hope that you can stay awake for a little while longer because there's someone that wants to see you" he motioned for Nurse Young to stay with her before sprinting down the corridor.

Doctor Chapel stopped at the hospital door to see Leo Fitz talking to the Asian lady before she motioned him to get in the car.

"Mr Fitz" he yelled

Fitz turned around at the sound of his voice. Both Leo and the Asian lady walked over to him, both with hard looks on their faces.

"Mr Fitz, your friend has woken up"

Fitz looked surprised for a moment before running back into the hospital. He followed him at the same pace, stopping next to him when Fitz stopped at the door. "Go on"

He pushed the door open and stopped to look at the woman on the bed. Nurse Young had gotten her sitting up a bit more and she was drinking through a straw. There was a moment of the two just staring at each other before Fitz launched himself across the room and hugged Simmons.

Nurse Young quietly walked out of the room to stand by Doctor Chapel who was next to the door, watching the sweet scene in front of him.

"I think that's the first time I've ever seen you smile" Nurse Young commented as she left the room.


	7. Child's Heart

Fitz wrapped his arms tighter around his partner, frowning at how small she seemed under her hospital gown. Simmons hugged him tightly resting her forehead on his shoulder and burying her face in his shoulder. He could feel the tears soaking through his shirt as he pulled her tighter, her hands digging into his shoulders.

"I'm so sorry" he murmured into her ear.

Jemma lifted her head to look into his eyes and before resting her forehead against his chin, breathing in deeply. He kissed her forehead gently as Jemma moved her head again this time staring into his eyes.

"I'm sorry too" she said kissing his cheek and running her hand down the side of his face, gently toying with his curls. She looked into his bright blue eyes frowning at their dullness, the usual spark that made them uniquely Fitz was missing.

"It was all my fault" he murmured looking down at her

Jemma sighed and laced her hand through his curls. "It was never your fault Leo, it was mine" she turned her head away "I began to rely on you to be there, and then you weren't because I leaned on you to hard" she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Jemma, you can never lean on me too hard, I will always be with you"

She grinned through her tears "Even when we're old and grey"

"Even when we're old and grey, I will always be by your side, forever" he whispered in her ear "I will never forget you, I will never leave you alone, I promise"

"No" she said pressing a finger to his lips "You can never promise that"

He looked at her confused, she looked him in the eye and continued "You can never promise that you will never leave me, you will eventually leave me, everyone does" She dropped her gaze staring at the

This time it was him that pressed his finger to her lips "I will be with you, even when I'm dead I promise that I will never leave you, I will always be with you, looking after you and protecting you" he cracked a small smile "Besides who else would look after you"

Jemma rested her head on his shoulder, burying her face. He sighed before making him look directly at him "I will always be with you Jemma, we've been next to each other the whole damn time, and if an Alien virus can't stop me from being at your side, then I don't think that anything can. I will always be with you I promise" He kissed her nose "I promise"

Jemma nodded slowly hugging him tightly "What did I do to deserve you as a friend?"

Leo smiled hugging her back "You deserve the best any day, and if the best is me being your friend, so be it"

Kissing his cheek Jemma, smiled "Thank you, for being my Monkey"

"I will always be your Monkey"

She sat back, patting the bed next to her. He smiled sitting down facing her as she looked around at all the flowers, cards and toys that had been sent to her. "I really screwed up didn't I?"

"Well, I wouldn't say screwed up, but you did make everyone very worried about you, and I think Ellie might try and kill you after she's finished with me" He held her hands in his "Please don't ever do something like this ever again" he leaned down so that he was half lying, half sitting on the bed, his hand propping him up.

Jemma smiled "I promise" echoing his previous words.

She looked down at the bear that was sharing her bed with her and taking her hands out of his, picked up the bear, playing with the ribbon around its neck and gently opening the locket. She opened it and smiled, running her hands over the engraving and the photo inside "Thank you"

Leo smiled 'How'd you know it was me?"

"Fitz, you're the only person I know who can remember any quotes from the Velveteen Rabbit, It was your favourite book when you were little" she reached around and gently clasped the locket around her neck smiling at him "Thank you"

He smiled before gently taking the bear from her, this bear was different of two identical ones sitting on her beside tables. Those two were old and worn, tuffs of fur falling out, dressed in graduation robes gifts from Grandma Simmons 4 years ago when they completed their first PhDs. Those ones had their names stitched into the robes, those ones represented their old relationship, that now lay in tatters between them, the old worn friendship. The new one he held in his hand, matched an identical one that rested on his bed on the BUS, the room that was still his after 2 months of being gone. He too had a matching photograph and quote, only this time it was on a silver watch, that you flipped the lid open to see time that now rested on his left arm.

These two bears represented their relationship now, that they needed to work through, the friendship with secrets, mutual wounds and scars that needed to healed. Some of which would disappear completely over time, others which will stay forever reminding them of the time long past and the mistakes they'd made.

The new friendship that would last many years.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as Jemma absentmindedly flipped and closed the lid to his watch, her eyes glazed over deep in thought. He could see that she was beginning to tire, 2 weeks of sleeping left her very little energy and the last few minutes of emotional talks had taken it out of her. But she stay awake, her left hand clutched around his wrist, making sure he didn't disappear again. But he promised himself that he would never leave her ever again for the petty thoughts that came across his mind.

He was needed here, he was loved and happy here. He wanted to stay here.

But getting back here was a hard task. Jemma didn't need to know about the 1 month of hell that they had to go through to get him back on their team. Coulson had been pulling favors left and right hoping to get him back, but Fury was displeased the first time that he had gotten both of them. Sighting his displeasure of taking both his leading experts away from SHIELD HQ. He had only caved when he realized that he could never separate them.

But when one of the pair willingly parted to work on another team.

SHIELD HQ needed Fitz, he was almost as good as Tony Stark at building weapons, and while just having Fitz wasn't as good as having FitzSimmons, to build weapons, they could figure it out. So when he willingly separated from Simmons to be placed somewhere they placed him there, expecting him to stay. Suddenly 2 months later he wanted back on his old team, to be with his partner. Yes, his partner had tried to kill herself and yes he wanted to be there with her but things didn't work like that. Fury had made it very clear that Coulson couldn't have BOTH his leading scientists, his leading marksman that wasn't already attached to a team and wasn't deaf and the Calvary. Not to mention taking his best right hand man away, he always had to specify that Maria Hill was his right hand women, to stop fights between the two.

He was not pleased that Coulson wanted Fitz back, even if it was for Simmons to get better. But with a little reminding about a pack of vintage cards and blood was all he needed to be pushed over.

That was all good and done.

But the team where still in the bad books. Fury hadn't really forgiven them for blowing up the plane, practically destroying the Lab by crashing through the doors and his best biologist currently in hospital. So at the moment the team were on mundane missions, which had practically everyone bored. Coulson was happy since it required very little paperwork and May was happy cause all she had to do was sit in the cockpit and look cool.

Fitz smiled as Jemma continued to flip the watch open and closed. He reached over and stopped her hand before gently kissing her wrist, squeezing her fingers. Jemma smiled at him as she leaned forward and rested her forehead against his. "What would I do with out you?" asked Fitz smiling

"Probably have no idea what tie to wear in the morning" said Jemma "Forget to eat, forget to sleep, forget to breath-" she stopped when he leaned over and captured her lips in his.

Jemma gasped against his mouth, grinning as she turned her head slightly to the side, running her hand up his face and twining them into his curls.

"Forget to live" he said breaking the kiss and staring into her eyes.

"Probably" she said before kissing him again.

** A/N: Another chapter? or should I just write the epilogue and be done with it :) Please Read and Review!**


	8. Let Your Heart Hold Fast

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEARS from Aussie! cause we ring in the New Year earlier than some. But here's short chapter, I apologize, I wrote this with half an hour to midnight but then I had to leave to watch the fireworks! so its a couple of minutes late! btw Sydney has the best fireworks ever!**

Fitz knew that May would let them have a few minutes with each other before she called Coulson to let him know that Simmons was awake. He was beginning to think that May, while she seemed cold, could be quite the romantic. He wasn't stupid, he knew about the breakfasts they had everyone morning. So as he wrapped his arms around his Jemma and hugged her close, resting his head on top of hers knowing that soon someone, probably Skye would come in a break this moment between them.

Jemma continued playing with his watch flipping it open and closed as she stared straight ahead of her. Her left hand was clasped around his left wrist while her right was playing with the watch. She turned towards him slightly and pushed her nose into his shoulder.

"What if they don't let me go back?" she said turning more "What if they say I can't be on the team anymore"

Leo looked down at her "They won't"

"This has happened before Leo, I know what happens. They won't let me back, they'll order evaluations and everything"

"I won't let them, and if I get court marshaled over this then so be it. I will be by your side the whole time" He leant down and kissed her nose "Besides, I doubt Coulson will let you go, he likes you too much, I think I have competition"

Jemma giggled and kissed him "You have no competition at all"

There was a knock at the door and they both moved apart just as a brown haired blur raced through the door and launched herself at the biochemist.

"Hello Skye" Jemma hugged her friend back and smiled.

Leo moved off the bed as Ward, May and Coulson walked into the room. He watched as each member hugged her and gave her their well wishes. Half of him watched with jealousy at each the relationship, the other half with relief that she was loved by others.

But of course she was loved.

Jemma Elizabeth Simmons had the amazing ability to make anybody she met fall in love with her charming personality, her love of science and her open heart. He was not surprised that she was able to break Ward's cold exterior to make him like her and the fact that May had cracked a smile and kissing her on the cheek was a monument to how much she could charm people.

Leo Fitz, himself however was completely different.

If you asked people what they remembered after meeting Simmons they would answer that she was beautiful, had a wonderful personality, an open heart and a love of science.

Ask them what they thought of Fitz after they met him...most people simply said they remembered his accent and his hair. No one ever remembered his personality or his love of science. They remembered him as Simmons's partner and nothing more.

But he guess that was what he got for loving such a women. Right now the only thing that mattered was that she was here and that she was happy. He could live with that.

A hand rested on his wrist pulling him forward slightly. He followed the hand up to meet the chocolate eyes of their resident pilot, as she pulled him closer to the bed. Only to end up in a head lock from their specialist as he messed up his already ruffled curls. Skye gave him a million watt smile as Ward continued to destroy his hair. Coulson simply shook his head at the antics of his team.

"Alright guys, Ward let go of Fitz before you hurt him, we still need him and Skye you need to give Simmons some room to breath, we need her too" he said clapping his hands "Anyway I've called and another team will be taking over the latest mission for the next 2 days so that we can get everything in order, however in 2 days we will have to go to not matter what"

They all nodded and waited for anything else. Coulson handed them each an envelope each of a different colour and waited for them to quieten down. "In these envelopes are requested leave notices for two weeks starting after we finish this next mission. You can go where ever you like within reason and have a good rest" he held him up as they started talking "But we have to finish this mission before" he turned to move out the door "Fitz may I speak to you?"

Leo followed him out the door, they walked halfway down the corridor before the senior agent stopped and turned towards him. "Okay we've managed to get you back on this team however you are on probation for the foreseeable future till Fury decides that you can come off it. That means that no under cover work and probably no off the BUS work till he says so" Leo nodded as Coulson continued "And we also have to let you go back to your other team till we get back from this mission, which I'm not entirely pleased about due that I'm already down one member and this will bring me down two but that's life. Now I need you to go back in there and say goodbye to everyone and then May's going to take you back"

Fitz nodded before heading back into the room. Skye, Ward and Simmons all looked at him and smiled as he approached them. He moved over to Jemma and gently hugged her, kissing her cheek "I've got to go now", Simmons grabbed onto his shirt stopping him before giving him a worried look. He down and gently kissed her cheek. "I'll be back, I promise I've got to sort some things out" he hugged Skye. "I promised I'll be back"

He walked out nodding to both May and Coulson as he walked out. He heard footsteps behind him, and turned to see Ward coming up behind him.

"Don't worry I'll be back, I promise"

"It's not that I'm worried about, though if you try I will find you and drag you back, no I'm here to tell you that if you hurt Simmons again, I will personally hurt you"

Fitz looked at him "I bet you will"


End file.
